Té y Gloria
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Ella le trae té y se sienta a su lado en la Biblioteca y antes de que se den cuenta Hermione Granger y Severus Snape se usan para sanarse después de la guerra, cuando una taza de té y el silencio se convierten en algo mas. TRADUCCION


**Hola queridas Lectoras vengo a ustedes con una historia más que desde que la leí me ha encantado es una traducción del fic Tea and Glory de ausland, me ha costado trabajo terminarlo pero por fin esta arriba. No desesperen con mis otras historias, estan en proceso y no pienso abandonarlas ademas que no me dejan abandonarlas. Muchas gracias a SamanthaBlack por su revisión y su gran ayuda. Saludos chicas del** **escuadrón y a Leer.**

* * *

 **Té y Gloria**

Ella tomó su té frente a él, eso era todo. Beber té en la biblioteca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Una explosión de rizos inclinados sobre un libro y con una taza de té humeante a su lado, y sus destinos fueron sellados. Era el principio que llevaría al final.

Té, silencio y algunas palabras desechadas. Estaba molesto con ella al principio, eso debería haber sido su primera pista, ella se coló en su piel de una manera incómoda. Niña nacida de muggles, con ojos como la luz del sol a través de whisky, y con un intelecto que fue más fuerte que un cuchillo contra una barra de mantequilla, debería haber sabido que sería un problema desde el principio.

La primera vez que ella trajo dos tazas de té caliente, y puso una a su lado, él no la tocó, cuando las pequeñas gotas de vapor dejaron de salir de la tasa se hundió más y más en su silla, y cuando el frio le caló en los huesos no lo soportó, cerró su libro con un golpe y se alejó con la determinación recubriéndole la barbilla, y la ira brillando en sus ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta del dolor en su rostro y sintió esa molesta sensación, ese momento debió haber sido su segunda pista.

Que de hecho hubiera bebido el té la siguiente vez, debió haber sido la tercera.

Libros, Té y algunas palabras y ninguno de los dos era ya capaz de resistirse.

* * *

Era de noche y la luna estaba grande y siniestra en el cielo, provocando que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos lo mantenían despierto a pesar de que estaba terriblemente cansado. El verano estaba durando mucho tiempo. Si hubiera estado en Spinner's End, habría salido de su casa y vagado por las calles, caminando hacia el parque donde conoció a Lily o al río. Pero Spinner's End había sido destruida por Mortífagos furiosos. Por la muerte de su señor y por las acciones de Severus, furiosos de que había sobrevivido a la mordedura de Nagini, furiosos de que había sido espía durante diecisiete años y nadie se dio cuenta.

Así que ahí estaba, en la biblioteca de un hombre al que odio toda su vida. Al menos en la biblioteca había libros y lo mejor, soledad. Por lo tanto, cuando la puerta se abrió, la rabia inundo su pecho, vio la luz y su sombra, la mano de ella hizo el amague de lanzar un hechizo hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella no gritó como hubiera esperado.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? — le dijo con dureza.

Hermione alzó una ceja, un truco que había aprendido del hombre frente a ella —No podía dormir, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Su instinto le decía que fuera brusco con ella, preguntarle mordazmente si el motivo que mantenía despierta eran sus acciones en la guerra pasada, misma que dejó cadáveres que aún no estaban del todo fríos en la tierra, pero él, Severus Snape, espía observador se fijó en los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, la sangre seca por morderse el labio, la fuerza con la que aferraba su varita y el temblor de sus manos.

Pero en vez de eso respondió, — Tampoco podía dormir — con la voz un poco más gruesa de lo normal.

Ella se deslizó en su silla al otro lado de la de él entre la mesa de centro de madera pesada, con altas filas de libros y montones más en el suelo alrededor, cogió uno de la pila, y se dispuso a leerlo.

Severus gruñó, si quería que ella dejara de hablarle, si quería que le diera su espacio pero también quería saber el motivo por el cual no podía dormir.

La curiosidad seguía molestándolo tanto que no podía concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos, y cuando el cuero viejo de la silla de ella crujió y vio que se puso de pie, sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

—¿Cansada tan pronto?

Si ella notó la preocupación en su tono de voz no lo dijo, —No, solo iré por una taza de té, ¿Quiere una?

—Mi opinión no te había importado para traerme una antes — gruñó mirándola, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba sonriendo.

Solo era una pequeña curva en sus labios del lado derecho de su rostro, pero aun así lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Entonces? — le respondió con una carcajada asomándose en su tono de voz.

Él ya no contestó.

Cuando ella regresó y le entrego su taza y sus dedos hicieron contacto, su estómago se contrajo y la duda se instaló en la parte trasera de su garganta.

* * *

—¿Son los sueños? — su pregunta fue abrupta y ruda.

—¿Perdón?

—Le estoy preguntando ¿que si son los sueños o es solo el simple hecho de no poder dormir?

—¿Por qué me pregunta?

—Hay pociones para ambos — le respondió con un tácito puedo prepararlas para usted.

—Las pociones solo calmaran pero no solucionaran el problema, no quiero algo que me dé una falsa realidad o algo por el estilo, estaría cambiando un problema por otro, las adicciones tienen unas grandes garras que cuando las hunde en ti difícilmente te suelta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por experiencia?

Hubo un momento de hostilidad entre ambos mientras sus miradas se encontraban sin pestañear. Quería decir algo mordaz acerca de cómo él que era un Maestro de Pociones, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí.

—Entonces sabrá que no quiero lidiar con una adicción en este punto de insomnio y de pesadillas.

—¿Los dos?, chica con suerte.

—Entonces ¿Es usted un chico con suerte?

La mirada penetrante que le dio no hizo nada a la sonrisa que salía de sus labios.

—Podría llamarme así.

* * *

La primera vez que se convirtieron en una mezcla de dientes, lenguas, manos, labios, fue la culminación de semanas. Él pudo haber culpado a la falta de sueño o su deseo desesperado por evitar los recuerdos de cualquier manera, él Severus Snape había presionado a Hermione Granger en la estantería de libros de Transfiguración de la biblioteca de Grimauld Place y la había besado.

Había tomado su rostro entre sus manos, metido una rodilla entre sus piernas y la apretó contra la pared, usaba todo su autocontrol para no devorarla ahí. Por su parte Hermione le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza, y cuando él mordió suavemente el labio inferior, ella respondió mordiéndolo con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangrar.

Cuando él, más tarde se pusiera a recordar lo ocurrido, la primera parte de sus memorias estaban llenas de neblina, solo recordaba el sabor a sangre en la boca y los labios rojos de Hermione extendidos en una sonrisa salvaje y excitada, generando en él el entendimiento de que la quería, incluso más que al aire que respiraba.

En el momento en que vio la curva de sus pechos y como ella temblaba lista para la acción, hubo un ruido repentino como un trueno que estalló y la lluvia comenzó a salpicar contra el cristal de la ventana. El sonido hizo que se congelaran, respirando con dificultad.

Severus volvió en sí por un momento, comenzó a apartarse, pero su rostro se endureció y ella tiró de él y en el momento que estampó su boca contra la suya se había perdido de nuevo.

Hermione no actuó como una chiquilla, ella no era tímida, no retrocedió ante su toque. No, ella le sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón, y estaba tan apresurada en deshacer los botones que la mitad de ellos quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Ella le gruñó cuando quitó su camisa por encima de la cabeza, porque tenía que quitar sus labios fuera de su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba la gloria de sus pechos y la sensación de las manos de otro ser humano en su cuerpo, tan poco acostumbrado a ser tocado. Era el sentimiento de sus rizos contra su frente mientras chupaba su cuello, y la nitidez de sus uñas encajándose en su espalda. La gloriosa sensación de su miembro, la forma en que ella le mordió el hombro cuando se deslizó hasta el fondo en su interior y como él gimió entre sus rizos, eso definitivamente era la gloria.

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, _"ella es una leona con garras y dientes, oh ella es gloriosa, es mi estudiante, a la mierda, oh dios mierda está tan apretada, que dios me perdone, ella es tan preciosa"_ , pero no dijo una palabra, ni siquiera su nombre al vaciarse dentro de ella. Entonces: _"maldita sea, ella no se vino"_.

Llevó su mano hacia abajo y la tocó con destreza hasta que ella agarró sus hombros con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se estremeció en sus brazos. La expresión de su rostro cuando se vino fue gloriosa, no era más que la gloria para él en ese momento, la gloria, la gloria, la gloria.

* * *

—Estuvo mal.

—No lo estuvo.

—Soy tu profesor.

—Soy mayor de edad, y no me puedes decir que después de lo que hicimos me sigues considerando una niña.

Hubo un silencio, la biblioteca estaba demasiado callada, ninguno giraba la hoja de su libro, solo se miraban, en su cara él podía ver el acero de sus ojos retándola a que la llamara niña.

—No se preocupe por eso Profesor, si no me hubiera besado entonces lo más probable es que yo hubiera terminado besándole de un momento a otro — le dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia él, —yo habría esperado hasta después de la graduación pero…

—No me llames así — le dijo — no cuando tu lengua ha estado en mi boca.

—Entonces ¿Cómo quiere que lo llame?

—Severus — le contesto de manera simple y sensual.

Ella se estiro y solo se escucharon los sonidos que producía su espalda. —Bueno, entonces Severus, esa fue la primer noche decente de sueño que he tenido en semanas.

Y entonces ella lo estaba controlando otra vez.

—La mía también — murmuró.

* * *

La siguiente vez, él se aseguró que ella se viniera antes de que él lo hiciera, para poder entregarse a su clímax sin necesidad de pedir disculpas, juntos terminaron en el suelo de la biblioteca con la respiración agitada.

El recorrió la cicatriz que tenía desde su aventura en el ministerio, la curva de sus pechos, la línea de su cuello, la curvatura de su cintura, las cicatriz de su brazo en donde la zorra de Bellatix puso Sangre Sucia. Ella tenía cicatrices de toda esa mierda, así como él también las tenía.

Cuando el sudor se secó, él paso un brazo alrededor de ella.

—Una cama seria excelente la siguiente vez — le dijo viéndolo directamente — ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

Tembló pero tratando de lucir indiferente le contestó — Seria mejor para mi espalda.

El sueño esa noche fue adictivo y pesado y el único sueño que tuvo fue el de sus pechos, su glorioso cabello y sus gloriosos ojos.

* * *

Él nunca pensó que el sexo podría ser mejor de lo que había sido en la librería esas primeras veces, pero en el momento en el que Hermione se movió encima de él, se sintió un tonto, de pronto se perdió en sus caderas y en la suavidad de la piel en su cintura.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que él encontraría paz en Hermione Granger dentro de toda las personas en el mundo mágico? Pero así como ella se puso encima de él, colocó las sabanas sobre los dos y cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo solo pudo sentir bienestar.

—¿Es esto adictivo? — Le preguntó ella respirando aun con dificultad. — No quiero ser adicta a nada Severus.

Él se quedó en silencio por un largo rato — Tiene caducidad — dijo él finalmente — Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts para el otoño se habrá terminado.

Ella se acurrucó contra su frente, sus dedos ágiles acariciando su brazo — Bien.

Eso no se sentía como una mentira como él había sugerido, no se sentía como una mentira como él se había dicho a si mismo cada vez que Hermione se colaba a sus habitaciones y todas las veces que podía ver sus ojos caramelo después de cada orgasmo.

* * *

—¿Eso es todo entonces? — Ella estaba de espaldas a él, con los pies en el suelo. Ella no quería levantarse y dejar la cama, él podía verlo por la tensión en sus hombros y la forma en que sus manos apretaban las sabanas.

—Mírame Hermione — Ella se dio la vuelta de forma que él podía ver su rostro, tuvo que fingir que no veía la forma en que ella estaba mordiendo su labio o la manera en que ella se mantenía rígidamente a la orilla de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Tenías razón, solo fue una solución a corto plazo — Tu boca es mi solución a corto plazo, tus caderas, las gloriosas palabras que derrama tu boca cuando solo hablamos y hablamos. Necesito el peso de tus brazos o de otra forma no puedo dormir.

En ese momento su rostro se endureció y lo golpeo directamente en el abdomen. — Si, vayamos a lidiar directamente con nuestros problemas.

Ella alargó su mano y tomó su mejilla rasposa y lo beso gentilmente, y él solamente la dejo hacerse. Haber dicho adiós de una manera apropiada, los hubiera puesto de vuelta en la cama por más tiempo.

* * *

El Señor Tenebroso había sido vencido y los pasillos de Hogwarts se sumieron en la clase de normalidad que no habían tenido desde que Harry Potter había entrado en la balsa hasta su séptimo año.

Pero no se sentía normal, no se sentía tranquilo, no se sentía como la primera vez que el Señor Tenebroso había sido vencido y Harry Potter había entrado al Gran Comedor el primero de septiembre, no se sentía como eso para nada. Se sentía perseguido, se sentía vacío.

A él no le gustaba el vacío. Todo se sentía vacío, su oficina, sus habitaciones, su cama. Todo excepto su cabeza, la sentía tan llena, tan llena de memorias y pesadillas.

Los estudiantes lo odiaban por lo que había hecho con su comportamiento, los profesores lo odiaban por lo que había hecho, todo mundo lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, todos excepto ella.

En clases no lo veía, solo veía a sus apuntes o a su caldero mientras humeaba. Él nunca la llamó, ella nunca levanto la mano. Nadie la cuestiono por su actitud, todos habían pasado la guerra y las secuelas seguían sobre sus hombros. Hermione Granger ya no era una insufrible sabelotodo, una parte de él lamento la perdida de la inocencia, y por otra estaba aliviado de que la molestia constante de Granger en su clase se había terminado.

¡Por Merlín! Era demasiado extraño estar en el salón de clases otra vez. Era malditamente extraño ver a la mujer con la que había cogido varias veces en uniforme escolar, con corbata y falda plisada y los malditos calcetines hasta la rodilla.

Estaba tan jodidamente aliviado que la siguiente vez que pasó era un fin de semana y ella vestía su ropa normal, no el estúpido uniforme que ella no debería de haber vestido porque tenía 19 años y no 11. Tenía 19 años, ella había matado personas, había sido torturada y todo eso la perseguía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con círculos negros bajo sus ojos vacíos.

Sucedió en la Biblioteca por supuesto. Estaba lloviendo también, como la primera vez que había pasado. Él estaba atrapado en el colegio hasta noviembre, era fin de semana de salida a Hogsmade y todos los estudiantes habían bajado al pueblo pretendiendo que todo estaba normal.

En la sección de Alquimia había una ventana que daba directamente al lago, ella estaba apoyada en las estanterías con un brazo alrededor de la escalera mágica con la mirada fija en como la superficie negra del lago estaba siendo golpeada por las gotas de lluvia. El cielo estaba turbio y el pasto era un desastre de agua y hierba muerta, el viento sonaba tan fuerte que ella no lo noto hasta que estaba detrás de ella.

—Te vez cansada — Levantó una mano acariciando su mejilla y dejándola descansado en su hombro.

—¿Por qué te importa? Se supone que debemos dejar de preocuparnos — Su voz sonaba triste, cerca de las lágrimas.

Él suspiro acercándose a ella, hasta que su frente casi tocaba su espalda, bajo su cabeza hasta que pudo oler el aroma a limpio de su cabello — Te Quiero.

—Tú quieres sexo.

—Sí.

—Te dije que yo quiero solucionar mis problemas.

—También quiero eso.

—¿Solucionar mis problemas o solucionar los tuyos?

—¿Por qué no ambos?

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró — Lo que hicimos este verano estuvo realmente jodido — Una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro.

Él alzo su ceja — ¿Lo estuvo?

—Sí, lo estuvo profesor — dijo entre dientes — Por Merlín fue tan estúpido, dolió más de lo que ayudó.

Severus frunció el ceño y la tomó de la barbilla para que ella siguiera viéndolo — ¿Cómo te lastimó?

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos — Porque ahora te necesito — dijo ella — Y tú eres mi profesor y eres 20 años mayor y me odias y me estuviste usando para sexo.

—Si yo te estuve usándote definitivamente tu estuviste usándome — Dijo Severus en tono de advertencia —Trate de detenerlo.

—¡No trataste lo suficiente! — gritó Hermione. —Tu…

—Tú eras… Eres una adulta — Severus respondió fríamente — Pensé que tenías la capacidad mental para tomar este tipo de decisiones, si, saliste herida pero no fuiste la única.

—Lo sé — Hermione susurro con la vista hacia abajo y él alejó su mano de su mejilla — Sé que tú también has sido herido — De repente ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y jaló su cabeza para poder besarlo.

Él respondió al beso, aturdido por lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo duro que puso su miembro. Encendiéndolos de modo que ella era presionada contra las estanterías, él presiono a Hermione contra su cuerpo fuertemente sintiendo la forma familiar de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cuando ella trato de quitar su túnica él la detuvo y rompió el beso — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hermione? — preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Hacerlo mejor — le respondió con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Tu dolor o el mío?

—Ambos.

—¿Cómo? — De ninguna manera vería una forma de mejorar las cosas, solo serían mejor por un momento.

—Esto — dijo ella tocando su pecho — Pero con más cosas, con platicas, con todo.

—Hablar no hará que esto esté menos jodido.

Sus ojos brillaron y susurró — Hace que te sientas menos solo.

—¿Por qué hacer esto? — con la frustración tomando el control de su voz — Si coger es lo que necesitas, Potter o Weasley o demonios incluso Longbottom pueden hacerlo. Si necesitas hablar ve a ver a un psiquiatra, ¿Por qué yo?

—Te quiero a ti — dijo Hermione de manera cuidadosa —Te quiero, Te extraño, Te…— levantó sus hombros — Te necesito y tú me necesitas, así que supéralo y di que lo harás también — dijo finalmente.

Y él lo hizo.

Besó sus labios y después su cuello, la sentó en la escalera y besó sus pechos coronados por dos dulces pezones rosados. Besó la piel de su abdomen y después la parte interna de sus muslos, después beso su centro. Continuo besándola cuando ella tomo su cabello mientras intentaba amortiguar sus jadeos con su brazo.

Cuando por fin se estremeció y se vino, él la quito de la escalera, la presionó contra la estantería y la penetró, y cuando ella se vino otra vez estaba mordiendo su hombro y cuando él se vino dijo su nombre en esos malditos rizos y la sostuvo por un momento.

—Alguien pudo habernos visto — dijo ella finalmente.

Él le dio una media sonrisa — Sera en una cama la próxima vez te lo prometo.

—Un té antes de la cama — Le dijo —Estamos hablando.

Él la beso suavemente —Una cama lo prometo, y un té antes.

* * *

Su cuello tenía una marca de amor un mordisco provocado por la boca de él, era largo y elegante así como el sorbo que le dio a su té. Él no podía apartar los ojos de la pequeña marca roja , su pequeña marca roja , la marca que había hecho sobre ella, le gustaba la idea de esas marcas mejor que las cicatrices.

—Hablé con la Directora hoy — dijo Hermione viéndolo a los ojos — Le dije que te iba a preguntar sobre un proyecto independiente y que si tu aceptabas me dedicaría a eso en vez de tomar clases para los EXTASIS que ya sé.

Severus suspiró, mirando a su taza — Así que esta vez nadie te acusara por dormir con el profesor para mejorar tus notas.

—Un proyecto individual es más fácil de revisar para los demás si es que es necesario — Hermione respondió — Además tengo una idea.

Él levanto una ceja — ¿Entonces?

—Poción removedora de cicatrices — le dijo Hermione — Pero más enfocado a calmar a través de algo positivo, en dosis pequeñas por supuesto, algo que se borre las cicatrices y calme el alma al mismo tiempo.

—Cosméticos — se burló Severus pero la cicatriz de su cuello se erizó.

Ella le respondio con una ceja levantada a su puro estilo — ¿Y?, después de la guerra algo para sanar es importante, y combinando todo tendrá el suficiente nivel de dificultad para el proyecto.

Él rodo sus ojos —Está bien.

Ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan brillante que lo deslumbró — Gracias.

—Yo te lo habría pedido incluso si no tuviéramos esto — dijo señalándolos a los dos — No tiene ningún sentido entrar a clases, si ya te sabes el material de arriba a abajo.

Hubo un silencio por un tiempo, solo tomando té. La lluvia seguía golpeando las paredes del castillo, pero en las habitaciones de Severus apenas y se escuchaban.

Se sentía muy bien el verla en su habitación entre todas sus cosas. Se sentía tan bien estar a solas con ella, solos en la sala con la chimenea y el té y esa bella mujer. La tensión de sus hombros desapareció paulatinamente.

—Hay algunas preguntas que no puedo responder — dijo él después del silencio en el que se habían sumido — Hay cosas que no puedo ni quiero recordar.

Hermione asintió. — Lo sé, pero podemos hablar un poco, no es necesario que hablemos de la guerra o de ti pero deberíamos hablar.

—Odio este lugar — Dijo Severus de repente.

—No le veo la importancia, pero si fuera tú también lo odiaría.

—Algunas veces quiero huir — Dijo viéndola a los ojos — Algunas veces desearía poder huir de este lugar.

—¿Por qué no? — Le preguntó — ¿Por qué no irte?

—Porque nunca he conocido otra cosa, he estado aquí desde que tengo 11 años, me fui por 4 años para mi Maestría y después volví como profesor — Sus ojos se encontraron — Tomé mis decisiones y es tiempo de que tomes las tuyas.

—Soñaba con estar aquí todas la malditas noches que pasamos en esa tienda de campaña — dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada — Soñaba con mi cama caliente, las clases y la comida del gran comedor y ahora que volví no puedo esperar para irme. Odio ser tratada como una estudiante después de haber sido tratada como un adulto — Sus ojos comenzaron a ver rojos — Tú has sido el único que me ha tratado como una mujer en vez de como una niña y no sé porque.

Severus inclino la cabeza y respondió — Me trajiste té.

La confusión invadió su rostro una expresión nada frecuente en el rostro de Hermione Granger —¿Perdón?

—Me trajiste té — Dijo Severus simplemente — Me hablaste, nadie más en esa endemoniada casa habría querido estar en la misma habitación que yo y entonces tú fuiste todos los días de ese verano, venias y me traías té y hablabas conmigo y eras amable.

Entonces entendió —Todos pensaron que no querías que te hablaran — le dijo ella.

—No quería que nadie más hablara conmigo — dijo Severus —ni siquiera tú, al principio.

¿Cómo podía él explicarle ese sentimiento que tenía en su pecho? Ese sentimiento de no querer estar cerca de ella y que le trajera té. Pero que anhelaba cada migaja de contacto que ella le proporcionaba. Que había sido herido al haber amado por primera vez, y que ahora en su vida adulta necesitaba algo ha que aferrarse, que su corazón la había elegido a ella porque era amable y le había traído té.

—Pero entonces si te quise — Fue todo lo que él dijo.

Entonces ella entendió.

—He terminado con mi té — fue todo lo que ella dijo.

—Yo también — dijo él dejando su taza.

Ella se puso a su lado, después se acercó a ellos. Los ahora familiares sonidos de su espina lo hicieron sonreír. Esa posición era adorable su espalda arqueada hacia que sus pechos se presionaran contra él y todo lo que él quería era probarlos y así lo hizo, la puso de pie y se arrodillo en la silla y comenzó a besar su cuello, desabrocho su camisa y la saboreo. Hermione sabia a sal y dulzura y eso lo volvió loco.

* * *

Él no tenía idea si sus amigos sabían sobre eso pero no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era el té, el seco, las charlas, el amor, la sanación.

Severus sabía que la necesitaba, necesitaba esa cabeza llena de rizos en su almohada, necesitaba su boca contra la suya, necesitaba sus dulces ojos, sus palabras y su piel suave.

Él podía ver que ella lo necesitaba también. Era la forma en que ella se abrazaba a sus hombros y constantemente le decía cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, la forma en que no se quería ir en la mañanas o en la noche o cada vez que tenía que hacerlo, como ella recorría las marcas de su piel mientras descansaban juntos, como decía su nombre con ese tono tan suyo de voz.

La navidad separados fue miserable, se sentó enfrente de la chimenea bebiendo whisky muggle, y estando racionalmente enojado que ella hubiera acordado pasar la navidad en casa de los Weasley. Ellos no se veían todo el día, pero una mirada en el gran comedor o en los pasillos era verse al menos todos los días. La víspera de navidad se convirtió en el día de navidad, la cual paso un poco enojado y también un poco ebrio.

Cuando los estudiantes y Hermione volvieron (para él Hermione no era más una estudiante) solo cimentaron el plan en su cabeza pero no se lo dijo a ella por meses solo a una semana antes de la graduación.

Estaban bebiendo té en su ritual de los viernes, su charla sobre los EXTASIS había terminado, Hermione estaba menos estresada de lo que había estado los últimos días, y la acompañaba una extraña sensación de paz, lo único que arruinaba su estado pacifico era el pensamiento que en unos días tendría que dejar Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es lo que harás el siguiente año? — él le pregunto de manera abrupta —¿Iras a la universidad?, ¿Sacaras tu maestría?, ¿Trabajaras en el ministerio?"

Hermione no había esperado esa pregunta, lentamente bajo su taza y la coloco en la mesa. — Me han ofrecido un montón de posiciones. Cuatro en el Ministerio, una Maestría Transfiguración en Salem, una Maestría Pociones en Berlín, una Maestría en Encantamientos en París ...— su voz se fue apagando. —No he respondido a ninguno todavía. Les dije que me gustaría que los resultados de mis EXTASIS llegaran primero.

Severus solo asintió, las palabras que le quería decir parecían tan fáciles apenas hace unos momentos, pero ahora no podía salir nada de su boca. —Yo… Hermione. — Dio un breve suspiro y abandono su taza, —Yo te seguiré — dijo sin rodeos —Si tú quieres puedo renunciar a Hogwarts y te seguiré a donde quieras ir, Salem, Berlín, Paris, Londres, a donde sea. Hare mi propia investigación de pociones, hare pedidos vía lechuza, trabajare para un hospital, ya se me ocurrirá algo, porque si dices que me quieres yo te seguiré.

Hubo un silencio que solamente se veía interrumpido por el sonar de las hojas, las manos de Hermione estaban temblando tanto que tuvo que presionarlas sobre su regazo, sus ojos se cerraron e inmediatamente el mundo empezó a rugir a sus oídos.

 _Maldición, Carajo, Maldita sea lo arruine._

—Si tu no me quieres, si tú dices que no yo entenderé — dijo de manera rápida forzándose a sonar calmado y despreocupado fracasando rotundamente. —Tú eres una mujer joven con toda tu vida por delante y yo solo soy un hombre viejo un hombre feo y viejo.

—¡Detente! — le dijo Hermione dejando la silla y sentándose en sus piernas, sosteniendo su rostro, —Por favor ven conmigo.

Entonces él la besó, recuperándose de la sorpresa, sintiendo el sabor a té en sus labios, la sensación de sus omoplatos contra las palmas de sus manos, se sentían tan frágiles como los huesos de un frágil pájaro y la suavidad de sus rizos.

Cuando ella pasó su boca a su cuello seguía hablando con él. —Te necesito Severus, Te necesito, no quiero perderte, estaba esperando porque te quiero y estaba esperando que tú me quisieras también.

—Yo también te necesito — Dijo Severus a su odio. —Te necesito Hermione.

* * *

Cuando sus amigos lo supieron pensaron que era extraño, el chico Weasley no le hablo por meses pero en realidad a ella no le importo, porque estaban fuera hasta el momento en que ella termino su Maestría, y para entonces el pelirrojo era más maduro y volvieron a ser amigos.

Ella obtuvo su Maestría y él hizo pociones, en las noches siempre había té y algunas veces sexo y siembre siempre había esa clase de amor que sanaba pero siempre necesitaba ser hablado.

* * *

Review?


End file.
